Season 1
Season 1 consists of 41 half-hour episodes on Nickelodeon. * This is the first season to feature Summer Sanders as the host, and now, she is joined by Jeffery "J" Dumas as the show's announcer. Before she became the host of Figure It Out in 1997, she was competing in a US Olympic games swimming champion in Barcelona in 1992. * This is the first Figure It Out opening sequence that featured a few scenes from the show, as well as faces of the Figure It Out panelists. * The first Figure It Out set is now consisted of the panel desk, with all of their panelists names appearing in a green oval between two green light bulbs that light up, and the table where Summer Sanders was standing, with the contestant's name in a purple oval. * Phil Moore of Nick Arcade, and You're On! was the first panelist to appear on Figure It Out. * Alisa Reyes of All That was the first panelist on Figure It Out to get slimed. * Danny Tamberelli of The Adventures of Pete & Pete and All That makes his first appearance on Figure It Outstarting with Episode 6. * Both Moira Quirk and Mike O'Malley from the TV series Nickelodeon GUTS and Get the Picture make their first appearances on Figure It Out starting with episodes 6, and 25. * Lori Beth Denberg of All That appears in 37 episodes of Figure It Out as a panelist. * Josh Server of All That makes his first appearance on Figure It Out starting with episode 25. * Amanda Bynes of All That makes her first appearance on Figure It Out starting with episode 6. * Marc Weiner of Weinerville makes his first appearance on Figure It Out starting with episode 10. * Kevin Kopelow of All That makes his first appearance on Figure It Out starting with episode 22. * Preslaysa Edwards of The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo makes her first appearance on Figure It Out starting with episode 33. * Taran Noah Smith of the ABC sitcom Home Improvement makes his first appearance on Figure It Out starting with episode 3. * In the first 2 episodes, Billy the Answer Head was white as a snowball than purple as grapes. Episodes #Cheese States & Jingle Burps (101) #Dancing Blades & Piano Plays (102) #Play Song & National Anthem (103) #Lizard Hanging & Popcorn Popping (104) #Shower Shaving & DJing and Rapping (105) #Episode 6 (106) #Episode 7 (107) #Episode 8 (108) #Episode 9 (109) #Watermelon & Sour Milk (110) #Cookbook & Rubber Band (111) #Ostriches & Dogs (112) #Episode 13 (113) #Episode 14 (114) #Episode 15 (115) #Episode 16 (116) #Episode 17 (117) #Episode 18 (118) #Episode 19 (119) #Episode 20 (120) #Episode 21 (121) #Episode 22 (122) #Episode 23 (123) #Episode 24 (124) #Episode 25 (125) #Episode 26 (126) #Episode 27 (127) #Episode 28 (128) #Episode 29 (129) #Episode 30 (130) #Episode 31 (131) #Episode 32 (132) #Episode 33 (133) #Episode 34 (134) #Episode 35 (135) #Episode 36 (136) #Episode 37 (137) #Episode 38 (138) #Racing Sled Dogs & Bending Fingers (139) #Pigeons & Rat Tails (140) #Pumpkin Launchers & Goose Callers (141) Category:Season One Category:FIO